transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Wrecker Showdown
Beijing Bicycle horns echo through the air amidst the ebb and flow of people making their way around this megalopolis of some 20 million people. Neon lights flash from platforms atop skyscrapers in the financial district in a display of modernity curiously at odds with the heart of the city, centered and focused on the 95 acres of Tiananmen Square and the ancient glory of the Forbidden City, once home to the Chinese Emperors. Fantastically coiled dragons glare down from the palace wall, the many-tiered black roof of an imperial pagoda rising up behind it. Beijing, home of the Great Wall of China. The last vestige, a relic from yesteryears past that still stands to this day. A forewarning to intruders, that crossing China territory will not be an easy task. And so stands a Cybertronian on the wall, not just any Transformer mind you ... but a Wrecker, or more precisely. Their leader. Impactor cranes his neck to the side, trying to relieve some pent up tension in his bar rotater. Looking from side to side, he casually scratches at his missing limb. Apparently cutting off one's arm isn't enough to keep the dominator disc at bay, as seen from the large black device that glows in rhymthm with a faint red light. Civilians are keeping their distance, even after the reassuring from their government that he was one of theirs. WHOP WHOP WHOP Tonight, the skies above this area of China are mostly dark except for a group of colored lights. The noise that accompanies them hints they probably belong to a helicopter of some kind. "You know, for all the buzz about Chinabots and Chinacons, I have yet to see a single thing out here. This is like watching paint dry." After Jetfire had suggested that Springer do some aerial recon of the area, the Wrecker had agreed mostly because it would give him a chance to beat up on some Chinacons if he came across them. Instead, the Cybertronian Helicopter was cruising through Chinese airspace without even as much as a military jet on the radar. BLIP BLIP BLIP Suddenly, Springer perks up as he picks up an energon signal up ahead. Judging by the landscape below, the Autobot figures he must be approaching the Great Wall of China. Noticing the lights on some of the houses nearby, Springer idly wonders if they're safe from any danger. That's when he spots Impactor.....Impactor and one arm. Descending from the sky, the Cybertronian Helicopter approaches the Wrecker Leader with its external speaker activated. "Impactor! Good to see you pal! Looks like you got rid of that disc and got away! Let me circle around and find a place to land!" "Communications has picked up a foreign body on it's way here, it's alien!" Huang-Po shouts up at Impactor, peering through a pair of binoculars towards the sighting. "Commander Shockwave isn't responding either, you must keep to your orders then. Repelling any and all invaders is our -utmost- concern!" he yelps, taking off for cover himself. Slowly nodding, Impactor brings his weapons systems online and goes for the mounted turret. Jumping in the seat, the Wrecker hits the control switches and brings the weapon to bear down on his 'protege'. "Springer, you don't want none of this. Turn back from tha border now, before things get serious!" Impactor cautions, firing off some low level plasma shots to show the seriousness of the situation. Combat: Impactor strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his Mounted Turret (Disruptor) attack! As he circles around the Great Wall of China, Springer hears Impactor, but he can't really make out what he's saying at this distance. Because of this, he has little warning before a few blasts of plasma are coming in fast. "Woaah!! Impactor, what gives?!?" The Cybertronian Helicopter tries in vain to avoid the incoming volley before it's rocked by flak-like pockets of explosions. Swirling around in the skies for a few moments, Springer kicks in his turbines to level his flight path out. Quickly powering up his weapons systems, the Wrecker is now close enough to realize that Impactor's the one that hit him with that infernal turret emplacement. Springer figures the Wrecker leader must still be under the Chinese military's control and that means one thing. He's going to free his team leader /tonight/. "Sorry pal, I can't do that! Whatever's making you act this way, I'm going to get to the bottom of it if it deactivates me in the process. Try to make this easy on me!" The Cybertronian Helicopter accelerates towards Impactor's position with a head-on approach and let's loose with a few low-powered laser blasts at the turret itself. Then at the last possible moment, the chopper lifts upwards, just missing the Wrecker leader in the process. "Snap out of it!" Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Impactor with his Plasma Turret Shrapnel (Laser) attack! The delivered attack fuses and melts the ends of the turrets, the systems in an uproar and resulting explosion rocks the Wrecker backwards. Landing on top of the wall's path with a *THUD*, some stones go flying every which way before the dust settles. It's hard to maintain visibility through the dust cloud, but one thing for certain can be ascertained, the faint glow of the Dominator disc and a matching pair of red optics. "Springer, stand down. There is nothing ta snap out of, if anythin' ... you need ta snap out of it! Don't ya see, all this endless fighting, bickering, squabbling? And fer what, a piece of tha Cybertron pie?" The cloud slowly, but surely, dissapates ... revealing the Wrecker leader. "I've found mah peace, why don't you join me? Together, we'll bring about an end to this war like no one has seen!" he casually states, letting go with a charged shoulder cannon shot. "Join me." Combat: Impactor strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his ImpCannon attack! -2 "Save your propaganda for the next helicopter that flies through here. You and I know that dominator disc is what's making you act this way. Now, I just gotta figure out how to fry that thing!" Falling from the night sky, the sound of a helicopter is replaced by the clank of Springer's metallic boots landing on the Great Wall of China. Sizing up his commander, Springer knows he's in for one heck of a fight, but in some weird way he's glad it's someone he's at least familiar with. The two Wreckers had been in enough scraps to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Now it was time to put the knowledge to use. "You were so defiant in being captured by the Chinese military that you cut off your own arm and now you want /me/ to join /you/? I don't think so pal. Let's see if some tough love can do the trick." Charging forward, Springer tries to grab Impactor by the chest before he swings his battle helm forward for a strong head butt. "Let's put our heads together and figure this out!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes Impactor with his Head Synergy (Smash) attack! The headbutt lands, knocking the Wrecker leader backwards a few steps. Groggily, "Defiant, yes. Foolishly so Springer, this disc.." he trails, pointing to the black device on his chest. "Has but opened mah optics, it's all so pointless is it not? We're ah crack squad of warriors, our only restraint bein' tha faction we've tied ourselves down ta! Without as much, we'd be free, free to act as we choose, to pillage endlessly without end in sight, free to..." Quickly transforming into his altmode, the barrels down the Great Wall's pathway with twin drills spinning away. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Springer with his You Know The Drill attack! -1 When you deal out a headbutt, you better be ready to take the consequences. Reeling back a few steps from the force of impact with Impactor's armored helm, Springer grits his teeth as he fights to regain his balance. "I don't care what you say pal! You're not gonna convince me that joining your side is the right thing to do. You're just spitting ou...AARRRGHH!" As Impactor's massive drill connects with Springer's frame, the Autobot grimces with pieces of his armor being ripped from their proper place. Only by falling backwards is Springer able to avoid any further damage. "Ahh!! Now I know how Soundwave felt that time you plowed him over. Not bad pal, but you're not gonna send a fellow Wrecker running that easy!" In the blink of an optic, Springer goes from robot to Cybertronian Race Car and immediately he pops into gear with the roar of his powerful engine. Zooming past the Drill Tank, Springer swings around in a tight turn and starts barreling back at his foe. As he nears, a large laser turret rises out of the top of the Cybertronian Car. "Pull over pal!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Drill Tank with his Heavy Laser Turret attack! -3 <> Impactor muses aloud, not even bothering to 'dodge' out of the way of a misplaced laser shot. Transforming back into robot mode, the Wrecker charges forward and pull something from subspace. "Why that would defeat tha purpose of this impromptu quarrel, Springer!" Tucking the black device under the wedge of his 'armpit', Impactor's hand shoots up into the forearm ... soon replaced by the harpoon attachment. "Now hold still, so I can allow you ta see tha path of the WRECKER!" he jests, firing forth a harpoon line that'll allow for easier boarding. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor misses Cybertronian Race Car with his All Aboard! attack! -2 Springer's laser blast had gone astray, but that didn't mean the Wrecker was going to let Impactor board him with his harpoon. Slamming on the brakes, the Cybertronian Race Car slows just enough to miss the path of the deadly weapon. <> Revving his engine furiously, the Cybertronian Race Car takes off on a collision course with Impactor. <> When he's about 20 yards from the Wrecker leader, Springer cranks his door open for a high-speed swipe. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Impactor with his Mean Green Sideswipe attack! -4 Impactor is knocked end over end, flipping in the air a couple of times before gravity takes effect ... depositing him on his aft. Stones rocket out from the collision, even a piece of the bridge starts to sag under the weight and activity. "Knowing how to Wreck and Rule, and doing so properly are two different things, apprentice." Getting up to his haunches, the Wrecker leader stretches a moment before standing up to full height. "It would behoove ya ta take me up on tha offer kid. I was never sure of ya, asking ya ta join tha Wreckers and all. You were always ah Autobot first, chummin' it up with tha High Class Bots. Hell, the others think ya soft. No wonder they let ya come out ta China alone, they were hopin' ole Impactor would put ya down." The whole while he's been 'conversing', the Wrecker leader has been charging up a full powered shot on his shoulder cannon. "But I got better plans fer ya, we're gonna start a nice bit 'o revolution. Now STAND STILL!" he roars, unleashing the full effects of his primary weapon. Combat: Impactor strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his ImpCannon attack! BAAAANG! Impactor's cannon blast is on the mark and it's instantly apparent as the Cybertronian Race Car gets fish-tailed by the force of impact. Springer tries to correct his spinout, but instead he ends up smashing into one of the ancient walls with a deafening sound. CRUNCH!! It goes something like that. Just when you might think the Wreceker's out of the fight, a flurry of transformation sounds reveals Springer standing bravely in his robot form. "Look pal, I don't need anyone telling me I'm soft when I've already proved I've got the fuel pump for the job. Who I hang out with doesn't say who I am. /I/ say who I am. And that's a Wrecker first!" Sure Springer's looking like he woke up on the wrong side of the recharge bed right now, but that doesn't mean he can't keep on trucking. Scanning Impactor's chest, the green-armored Autobot tries to locate the dominator disc. Perfect. It was still there for the blasting. Springer just needed to find out a way to deactivate it. The first step was trying to get the Wrecker leader off balance. "You say you're the toughest one of us, but yet you were the only one of us who couldn't hack fighting off the Chinese military! You gotta have some brains to go with the brawn too pal!" Raising his arms at his temporary foe, a powerful stream of wind builds up within his frame before it's ejected through the exhaust vents attached to his forearms. "Sometimes you got to let the wind sober you up!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes Impactor with his Wind Tunnel attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Impactor's Agility. (Crippled) Hindering his movement, the constant blast of wind pushes the Wrecker leader backwards. "You act as though I haven't already thought of that lad? Face it kid, yer out of yer league here. I brought you inta tha Wreckers..." he laughs, finally making it through the worst of the 'storm'. Charging forward, he brings a harpoon hand up to bear. Lancing downwards, Impactor attempts to skewer his protege through the shoulder. "I can take ya out!" Combat: Impactor strikes Springer with his Harpoon'd! attack! If there was a never-ending supply of energon, you'd think these two Wreckers could bash each other back and forth until they completely disintegrated. Of course, it wouldn't make for good TV with cartoons set for the usual run of about 22 minutes. FWWAAAMP Springer is rocked backwards by the incoming harpoon and it's not long before the green-armored Autobot is lying on his back with one heck of a problem. That problem being a huge harpoon that's buried within his shoulder, extending far past any armor that was supposed to prevent the attack from working. With a stream of energon flowing down across his chest plate, Springer looks up at the Wrecker leader with dimming blue optics. Maybe the damage was finally catching up with him. As a gush of energon ejects from Springer's mouth, the Autobot struggles to keep his voice-synthesizer functioning. "YoussddSAd.....Youuussd......YOU think I'm out of my league?! That's the first mistake you've made tonight pal!" With his fuel pump working harder and harder, Springer draws enough strength to withdraw his lightsaber from subspace in one quick motions. Staring at the dominator disc in the center of Impactor's chest, he rears back and stabs straight at the device with all the power he's got left. "WRECKERS NEVER SAY NEEEEVVVVEEEERR!!!!!" Combat: Springer strikes Impactor with his Lightsaber attack! With harpoon lanced into Springer's shoulder, the Wrecker leader is left defenseless for the counterattack. Tugging furiously at the line, he tries to put some distance between himself and his XO ... but all attempts are in vain. The lightsaber cuts through his chest, stabbing all the way through and burning to the other side ... narrowly missing his lasercore by an inch margin. Stumbling backwards, with the hand held weapon still lodged in. "You fight against ah tide with no ... no ...remorse. Yer struggle is futile..." he sputters, the light on the still somewhat functioning device flickering, before going black altogether. Slumping to his knees, Impactor stares down at the wall's floor. "What... are we doin', here." he bumbles, energon slowly seeping from the wound. Looking up at Springer, a look of mild confusion contorts his face. "And why... is yer saber lodged in mah chest?" Springer dawns an energon-covered grin as the precious liquid continues to seep from damages sustained in this Wrecker versus Wrecker battle. "Looks like you're back to your old self pal! That's the good news. The bad news is you're going to have one heck of a repair bill compliments of me. I guess mine's about the same compliments of you." Slowly rising to his feet, the Wrecker's battered frame creaks. Motioning to the device his lightsaber is currently speared through, he then motions back to the huge harpoon still stuck in his shoulder. "You're a guy that likes things to get the point. So here it is. You had one of those blasted dominator discs attached to you right there. I just destroyed it before you destroyed me. That about sums it up pal." Clenching his jaw tight, Springer yanks the harpoon from it's place, letting it clank to the ground. "It's good to have you back on our side Impactor. For a second there, you were making a pretty good bad guy." The Autobot laughs, "Well...bad for a Wrecker that is." Impactor rises as well, the harpoon rescinding into his forearm. Carefully -yanking- the lightsaber handle from his chest, he deactivates the weapon and tosses the handle at Springer. "Wait, really?" he exclaims, looking around. "One moment I was in tha shuttle, last thing I recall was cuttin' off me own arm..." he trails, looking at his stubby appendage. The amputated arm ammends his story, "Next, I've got yer lightsaber stickin' outta mah chest." Shrugging, the Wrecker leader throws his only good arm casually around Springer's shoulder. "See lad, this reminds me of tha conflict on Debalta Seven ... fanatical bunch of converts, lookin' ta 'cleanse' our troops and get 'em over to tha side of right ... it all started when..." And so his words hang in the air, as the two take a joyous stroll back to the proper airlift. Afterall, there are celebrations in order when Impactor is back on the side of the angels.